crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Misae Nohara
Misae Nohara (Mitzi/Mitsy) (野原みさえ''Nohara Misae'') is the mother of the Nohara family, and its caretaker. She is 29 years old and the classical housewife of post-war Japan, she cleans, launders, cooks, sews, mothers, and lazes all to varying degrees of success. While at heart a caring and nurturing individual, her positive aspects are often offset by her many shortcomings. A paragon of hypocrisy, after handing out irrevocable edicts to her husband and children (Shinnosuke and Himawari), she will not hesitate to immediately break them once they are out of sight and has even been known to display double standards while in their company. She administers brutal punishment to her husband, son, and on rare occasions her year-old daughter whenever they disobey her. While she spends as little as possible on the less-essential needs of her husband and son, she loves to splurge on Himawari and herself, though she is noted to have instances of great generosity. She is the source of boundless diet and savings plans, all of which fail within the first week. For example, she is prone to immediately partake in bargain sales when she sees them, thinking she is saving the family money. However, she buys in extreme quantities, which defeats the purpose. Additionally, she secretly hoardes money for her own personal use to get breast implants. Shin-chan often teases her about how small her butt and breasts are. Tamiko's breasts are big than Misae's. Her birthplace is Aso, Kumamoto. Habits She cleans, launders, cooks, sews, mothers, and lazes all to varying degrees of success. While at heart a caring and nurturing individual, her positive aspects are often offset by her many shortcomings. A paragon of hypocrisy, after handing out irrevocable edicts to her husband and children, she will not hesitate to immediately break them once they are out of sight. She administers brutal physical and verbal punishment to her relatives, having little patience for their antics. Her famous and symbolic moves includes "drilling" others' head with her fists (known as "guri-guri") and a series of punches on the head, creating comically large lumps (the punches are mainly thrown by Misae, but other characters have been known to use it as well, such as Hiroshi and even Nene). Live While she spends as little as possible on the less-essential needs of her husband and son, she loves to splurge on Himawari and herself, though she is noted to have instances of great generosity. She always changes her hair styles as seen it is sometimes curly and sometimes long and shattered hair. Most of her luxury purchases, however, often end up broken, misused or otherwise ruined by her children, sometimes even before she had a chance to try them. She is the source of boundless diet and savings plans, all of which fail within the first week or even first day. She is prone to immediately partake in bargain sales when she sees them, thinking she is saving the family money. She then buys extreme quantities, regardless of the practicality, which defeats the purpose. Additionally she secretly hoards money for her own personal use. She is also known to be a terrible driver. Misae also constantly checks Shin-chan's and Hiroshi's behavior around young women and punishes them accordingly (and always seems to be in the right place at the right time when it comes to the latter). She loves shopping and going out doors with her friend Keiko Honda. Voice actors *Vitello Dub: Kath Soucie *Phuuz Dub: Julie Maddalena *Funimation Dub: Cynthia Cranz Different looks DK-2.jpg Dmisa2.jpg DK-15.jpg Gallery Misae.jpg Å©·¹¿ë ½ÅÂ¯(1994) ºÎ¸®ºÎ¸® ¿Õ±¹ÀÇ º¸¹° 1ºÎ (´õºùÆÇ) (352x240).avi 000626025 chadm2.jpg|Misae's fist hands (also known as "Guri Guri") 6195998 std.jpg Category:Character